


Les Enredades: “Shrinking violet”

by DeathOfTheSwan



Series: Les Enredades (English) [3]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Art, Comic, Fanart, Versión en español disponible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfTheSwan/pseuds/DeathOfTheSwan
Summary: Thora and Violette’s first interactions.





	Les Enredades: “Shrinking violet”

**Author's Note:**

> Versión en español: [Les Enredades: “Modesta violeta”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009446)  
> Right click on the images and “open in new tab” for better resolution.  
> These and more of my works can be found at my tumblr [infernokidart](http://infernokidart.tumblr.com).


End file.
